earth8000fandomcom-20200216-history
Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime, also known as Orion Pax was the awe-inspiring legendary leader of the Autobots, one of the original Thirteen, and quite possibly the last of the Primes. A leader with courage, dedication, selflessness, honour and the intention of peace and freedom, Optimus rose to become one of the most sigificant cybertronian in the galaxy, and the mortal enemy of Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Biography Origins & Ancient History Optimus Prime was created as the last of the Thirteen, the first generation of Cybertronians, each created directly by Primus as a band of unique warriors to combat and defeat Unicron. Upon his creation, Optimus united the Thirteen by his greeting: "All are one." While all of the other members of the Thirteen each possessed unique abilities and artifacts, Optimus wielded no special powers or weapons. It was only through his vision and encouraging words that allowed the Thirteen to finally defeat Unicron. In the era that followed, Optimus served as the mediator and voice of reason among the increasingly argumentative group of Primes. When these conflicts and power plays finally boiled over after the death of Solus Prime, the Primes descended into full-on conflict against one another. Optimus emerged mostly unharmed from the final conflict that split the Thirteen. However, upon the activation of the Well of All Sparks, Optimus chose to enter into the Well and be reborn as a lesser Cybertronian, in order to know them and their needs better. Before doing so, he asked Alpha Trion to remove all references to his name from the Covenant of Primus, so that he could not be found unless in the most dire of circumstances. Carrying the damaged body of Onyx Prime and accompanied by Micronus Prime, Optimus bid farewell to his brothers, and announced that the era of the Primes had ended. The three of them entered and activated the Well, which began producing new mechanical life. Among the many humanoid Cybertronians that emerged from the Well was Orion Pax, a humble bot with no memories of his previous life. Alpha Trion recognized what had once been his fellow Prime, and made a note to keep an eye on him later. Civilian Life Orion eventually moved to the city of Iacon, where he found work as an archivist in the newly established Hall of Records, under Alpha Trion's watchful eye. During the Age of Wrath, Orion Pax became Alpha Trion's aide. Orion eventually became friends with Jazz, a member of the underground resistance movement that had formed against the Quintessons. When the Cybertronians finally rebelled against the Quintessons, Orion confided to Alpha Trion that there may be more than one variety of Quintesson. Alpha Trion told him that he needed to keep this knowledge a secret to aid the war effort, and that he needed to pass on these orders to every officer in person. Ultra Magnus served as his bodyguard. Although the duo faced many hardships along the way, Orion Pax eventually fulfilled his mission. When the Quintessons were finally routed from the system, Orion was present to witness the activation of the first Space Bridges, which heralded the arrival of Cybertron's Golden Age. After the Golden Age, Sentinel Zeta Prime's caste system became increasingly oppressive and stifling. Orion developed a friendship with a Kaonian gladiator named Megatron. The two sought to revitalize Cybertron's rigid caste system, although they differed in their ideals. They remained friends until a fateful meeting with the High Council, in which Orion was named the next Prime- "Optimus Prime". Consumed by jealousy, Megatron and his "Decepticons" declared war on Optimus and his "Autobot" followers. Great War Final battle of Cybertron Optimus Prime took part in the final battle for Cybertron against the Decepticons, where he thrashed aside Thundercracker and slayed a couple other Seekers. However, he correctly realized the Autobots would soon be overrun by the Decepticon advance. As the Autobot rearguard battled Soundwave, Starscream, and Shockwave, Optimus explained to his troops that they would need to abandon Cybertron and regroup elsewhere in the galaxy, and as they headed to a nearby launchpad. Prime explained to his scout, B-127, that he had selected Sakaar as the site of a new Autobot base, instructing him to reconnoiter the planet while he and the other refugees gathered Autobots throughout the galaxy to rendezvous at Sakaar. As the other Autobots evacuated via escape pods, Optimus Prime stayed behind to delay any pursuit, leaping from the launchpad just as the Decepticons brought it down and fighting on alone. Soundwave confronted him, forcing Optimus to struggle briefly against Ravage. Though Optimus fought Ravage off, the distraction cost him his gun and allowed the Decepticons to surround him. Together, they advanced on the outnumbered and defenseless Autobot leader. Personality Category:Cybertronians Category:Male